The Wife that Never Was
by J. Writ
Summary: Oneshot. After burining her last bridge, Matsuri decides to stand up against her abusive husband.


The Wife that Never Was

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"So…how often does he do it?" TenTen asked.

A twenty five year old Matsuri stared into her wine glass intently. She traced the rim of the glass lazily before placing it on the table.

"Let's not talk about this anymore…I mean—"

"This is a problem. At least talk about it for god's sake! What we ought to do is have that bastard arrested!" Her friend explained.

"That bastard is the leader of this village and my husband!" Matsuri snapped. "If I had known you'd be like this…"

"I'm sorry Matsuri, but I'm tired of watching my best friend get abused like this and not do anything about it!" said TenTen.

"I know."

It had been four years earlier when her sensei turned lover asked for her hand in my marriage. Matsuri had just gotten back from completing the Jounin Exams when the young kazekage approached her just as she was walking into the village.

"_Matsuri...I couldn't wait any longer…" he whispered in her ear._

_Matsuri felt her body tense as her sensei stood before on one knee._

"_Sensei…I mean Gaara, I…" she stuttered._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_She blinked, "Of course."_

"Matsuri please…I can't stand seeing my best friend like this!" TenTen began to have tears in her eyes.

Matsuri bit her lip and stared into the wine glass.

"TenTen…"

"_How many times do I have to slap you around before you get your ass off the couch and clean this damn kitchen!" hissed Gaara._

_Matsuri tried her best to look away to look away from her husband's bloodshot eyes. As his grip around her tightened, the heavy aroma of alcohol on his breathe made her nearly gag. _

"_I cleaned it…I swear I did…" she gasped._

_Gaara raised her off the ground until she was at eye level with him. "Is that so?" _

_She swallowed and nodded. An infamous bloodthirsty grin spread across his face as he dragged his spouse into the kitchen, towards the fridge. Matsuri shut her tightly and awaited the pain which was promised to her, by marriage. _

"_Open your eyes." he commanded._

_Matsuri shamefully obeyed and saw her husband was had dumped a whole carton of lard onto the kitchen floor. Her heart sunk, already aware of what was in store for her._

"_Eat it." He snapped._

"_Please I don't want to…"_

"_To what?" he interrupted._

"_To clean the kitchen? To be married to me?" he teased._

"God Dammit Matsuri he's an abuser!" TenTen shouted.

TenTen waited for a response but her best friend only continued to stare into her wine glass.

"Listen to me!" she smacked the wine glass out of her hand and the red juice stained deep into the carpet.

Her eyes widened.

_Matsuri awoke with a sharp pain in her side. She shifted her weight under the silk whiet sheets and stiffened as the pain shot through her leg._

"_It's about time you got up you worthless bitch." said Gaara._

_She winced and laid still._

"_You actually quite lucky you awoke when you did. I was about to go to the tool shed and find something that'll wake you up myself." He chuckled._

"_Then again, who would want to ruin that pretty little face of yours…" he whispered leaning towards her._

_Matsuri turned away, just avoiding her husband's lips against her own._

_Gaara frowned. "You didn't deny me just now did you." He questioned, smirking as his hand slithered up her thigh. She whimpered._

"Get out." shouted Matsuri.

"I'm just trying to help you here." replied TenTen.

"GET OUT!"

Matsuri began to sob as she glanced at the wine stain in the white carpet. Her husband would be home within the hour.

'**She's right…I know she's right…I have to do something…I have to stand up for myself…now.'**

The door swung open with a burst of sand as the powerful Kazekage Gaara entered his home.

"What's this? A stain. Haven't been keeping up with the cleaning again have we…again." He sneered.

"You'll clean it up, won't you?" Said Matsuri, secretly amazed how the fear in her voice was completely disguised.

Gaara stiffened. "What did you say?"

Matsuri swallowed and crossed her legs elegantly. "Well honey, I've been busy all day, if you see a mess then clean it up."

She could her husband trying to disguise his rage.

"We've become a brave bitch haven't we?"

Matsuri smiled weakly and pressed her lips against his, Gaara automatically relaxed as Matsuri's hand made its way into his pants. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes…

"No more."

They're bodies were discovered the next day.


End file.
